An Honorable Halloween
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Halloween and there's a costume contest for some big money. Money Irma wants to win. And is willing to use her certain skills to do so. But then she gets some sound advice from someone she never thought she'd ever meet! Some what Irma centered, but the others are there too.


_**An Honorable Halloween**_

 **By: _Lexvan_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I also do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Lucas Arts, Capcom, Blizzard, or Nerf.**

 **This story is based off the events from my Protectors of the Multiverse story. If you haven't read it, then I suggest that you do before continuing. As for the rest of you, enjoy the story, everyone!**

 _October 1st!_

The day when most people are either working on their costume for Halloween, begin to work on their costume for Halloween, or finishing up their costume for Halloween. Or some are doing nothing cause they plan on buying a costume or not wearing a costume. Which brings us to our heroes who have learned that their school, of Sheffield, is doing a Halloween costume dance.

"They always do a Halloween dance.", Cornelia said as they were sitting together eating their lunches. "It gives the teenagers something to do while the adults and kids enjoy the festival."

"True. But this year there's a costume contest in which there is a cash prize for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place.", Irma said as she showed her friends a flyer she had. "One that I plan on winning 1st place in.", she said with a smirk.

"You do know that there's going to be a lot of us teenager entering the contest.", Alchemy said.

"That may be, but I plan on going as the one and only Wonder Woman!", Irma said proudly as she stood before her friends with her hands on her hip stand tall.

"So will a lot of girls.", Will said.

"So which one will you be going as?", Hay Lin asked. "The one from the movies, comics, or Injustice game?"

"The one with the leotard, I'll have a cape to go with it.", Irma said.

"Do you think your parents will even let you go out dressed like that?", Joel asked.

"Nope. That's why I"ll leave the house dressed as a biker chick.", Irma said. "Once at the school I'll change into my real costume."

"You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?", Angelo asked.

"Yep!", Irma said with a smile while nodding her head.

"It's a shame that you can't put this much effort into your school work.", Taranee said putting a frown on Irma's face.

"You know, I could use a bit of support here, guys!", Irma said.

"Well good luck, Irma!", Matt said. "You're going to need it with all the other girls that may be dressed like Wonder Woman."

"Not to mention all the other people that will be entering the contest.", Will said.

"Well I'll have a secret weapon.", Irma said with a sly smile.

"No using your mind manipulation powers to win.", Will said turning Irma's smile into a frown. "You do and I'll go to Kandrakar."

"Come on, Will!", Irma begged. "Pleeeeeease!"

"Nope.", Will said. "It wouldn't be fair to those that are working on their costumes."

"But I really need the money to by some Christmas presents for my family.", Irma explained.

"Sorry, Irma, but you know that it would be wrong to do that.", Will said.

"She's right, Irma.", Angelo said. "Besides. You have your job at my uncle's gym."

"Yeah, well I only saved up so much cash from my checks.", Irma said.

"Then save up more.", Joel said. "You'll have the cash needed before you know it.", he said just as the bell rang.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Irma said as they all headed to their next class while throwing away their trash. "Still would be nice to win the contest."

"You can still win, Irma. Or at least place in the contest.", Hay Lin said putting a smile on her best friend's face. "Just without using your powers."

"So who are you going as?", Will asked Hay Lin.

"It's a surprise!", Hay Lin said. "Me and Eric are doing something together!"

"Something good, huh?", Nigel asked Eric.

"You have no idea.", Eric said with a smile.

"So any idea what Mandy is going to be dressed as?", Alchemy asked Angelo.

"Something she has been working on for a while now.", Angelo said.

"And that is?", Hay Lin asked.

"You'll have to ask her when we all meet up after school.", Angelo said as they split up to go to their classes.

"See, now I wan to know.", Matt said. "Ever since, she was ten, Mandy has had a great costume for Halloween."

"Now you're getting me interested.", Will said.

Later that day, everyone met up in the apartment building Angelo's uncle, John Vanders had bought and had remodeled for his family to stay in when any of them visited for the holidays, special events, or just to visit. Not to mention if any family and friends needed a place to stay. Half of the first floor is John's martial arts school while the other half is a gym. The second floor was done like a normal house minus the bedrooms. It has two bathrooms that only have toilets and sinks. Now the third floor was done in a cool way. When you walk down the hallway, you think that there are apartments on the floor. But the right side was done up to have parties in. When you go through any of the doors there you'll see that the walls were knocked down on the inside, with the support beams still standing, turning the right side into a place for parties. The bathrooms are still intact and closed in of course. But the whole right side is for parties. As for the left side, part of it was made into a home cinema, while another part was made into a game room, and another part into a lounge. Totally awesome! Now the fourth and fifth floors still have apartments that have two bedrooms each. One of which Angelo lives in of course. It's on the fourth floor. John lives in one on the fifth floor. Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma, live in one on the fifth floor and well.

Now let's go to our heroes who have met up in the lounge of the place to talk about some things. Mainly the upcoming dance and who will be going as what.

"You're going as Wonder Woman, too?!", Irma asked Mandy who told them all who she was going as.

"Yeah!", Mandy said with a smile. "Wait! You didn't tell them?", she asked Angelo as they sat together.

"I figured it would be better that you told them.", Angelo said. "Plus, I wanted to see the look on Irma's face when you said who you were going as.", he said with a grin getting a snicker out of the others except for Irma.

"You can't!", Irma said.

"I can't what?", Mandy asked.

"Go as Wonder Woman!", Irma said.

"Come again?", Mandy said.

"I called it first! So you can't go as Wonder Woman!", Irma said with her hands on her hips.

"That makes no sense.", Elyon said. "Besides. There's going to be plenty of other girls dressed as Wonder Woman at the dance."

"And I've been working on my costume for the last few months.", Mandy said.

"Ain't that the truth!", Angelo said. "We've worked on everything from the boots to the armbands and shield."

"You guys sound a lot like Hay Lin when she gets started on a costume.", Eric said with a grin.

"Well it was pretty easy seeing as we got most of the things we needed from costume stores.", Angelo said. "And plenty of glue!"

"Got to love that glue.", Matt said with a grin.

"Got that right.", Mandy said with a smile before she noticed how upset Irma was getting. "Sorry, Irma, but we'll just have to see which of us is the better Wonder Woman."

"Bring it on, girlfriend!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

Weeks passed and everyone was either finishing up on their costumes of making some last minute touch ups. But soon it was time for the Sheffield Halloween dance that was being held in the lunch hall where a lot of students showed up to show off their costumes. There were some dressed as video game characters while others were dressed as comic book characters, cartoon characters, and event characters from movies and anime. So let's see what our heroes and their friends dressed as.

"Nice costumes, guys!", Hay Lin said to Taranee and Nigel as they walked up to each other.

"You too!", Nigel said to Hay Lin and Eric.

Taranee and Nigel were dressed as students from Hogwarts while Hay Lin was dressed as Chun Li from Street Fighter and Eric was dressed as Ryu.

This is so cool!", Hay Lin said as she looked around at all the people dressed up. "Look at all these costumes!"

"This gets better every year!", Eric said when he noticed Elyon, Drake, and Aldarn walking up to them. "Glad yo guys made it."

"Wouldn't miss it!", Elyon said with a smile. "This is the one time of year that Aldarn can come as himself. So to speak."

Elyon was dressed as Karen from Street Fighter while Drake was dressed as Ken. Aldarn was dressed as Martin Manhunter.

"Nice choice in costume.", Nigel said to Aldarn.

"It was Hay Lin's idea.", Aldarn said.

"And it was a good one.", Hay Lin said. "You can walk around as yourself and still be in costume."

"So have you seen Cornelia and Caleb?", Taranee asked Elyon.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that they'll so up.", Eylon said just as Irma and Joel showed up. "Well don't you two look great together!"

"Great nothing! I look hot!", Irma said. "Let's see Mandy top this!"

Irma was dressed as the 1970's Wonder Woman with the leotard that showed off her legs and a red cape that went down to her knees and a fake sword strapped to her left side white she had a small round shield in her left hand with a gold lasso strapped to her right side. Joel was dressed as the Flash from Injustice.

"How long did it take to do that costume?", Hay Lin asked Joel.

"Five months.", Joel said. "I had to order most of the pieces and then put them on the suit."

"Now that's a lot of work.", Elyon said when Will and Matt showed up. "Okay! Now that's cool!"

"Thanks!", Matt said as he and Will were dressed as Hawkeye and Black Widow from the Avengers.

"We love the movies so we just had to get these costumes!", Will said.

"There you guys are!", came Cornelia's voice getting everyone's attention.

"Nice costume, man!", Matt said to Caleb who was dressed as Cyclops of the Ultimate X-Men.

"Thanks.", Caleb said as he adjusted his visor. "Hay Lin helped me pick it out."

"Emma Frost, huh?", Irma asked as she looked at Cornelia who was dressed as Emma Frost with the pants outfit. "Why am I not surprised."

"Elyon helped me with this.", Cornelia said. "I like it.", she said as she waved her cape.

"Glad you do.", Elyon said just as Peter and Cassidy came up to them.

Cassidy was dressed as Firestar while Peter was dressed as Bishop of the X-Men with a painted Nerf gun in his holster.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was nuts!", Peter said.

"At least we made it.", Cassidy said.

"I'm just glad that I was able to get away from college to be here.", Peter said.

"I'm just glad that you could be here.", Taranee said as the two siblings smiled at each other.

"Hey guys!", came Alchemy's voice as she and Martin walked up to the group dressed as Jedi knights. "Nice costumes!"

"Same with you!", Eric said to them.

"It took us a while but we were able to pull it off.", Martin said. "Angelo and Mandy haven't showed up yet?"

"Not yet.", Taranee said. "Wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Maybe Mandy had second thoughts about showing up as Wonder Woman.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Think again, Irma!", came Mandy's voice getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked to see Angelo and Mandy walking up to them. Mandy was dressed as the Wonder Woman from the movie with a fake sword shield and lasso of truth while Angelo was dressed as Firestorm from the DC's Legends of Tomorrow.

"Dude! Nice!", Martin said to Angelo about his costume.

"I know! Right?", Angelo asked as they bumped fist. "When I first saw this suit, on the show, I had to get one for Halloween! You and Alchemy look great, too!"

"Thanks!", Martin said as Irma walked up to them around Mandy.

"Okay. I'll admit it. You look... okay.", Irma said trying to intimidate Mandy. "But I'm still going to win the contest!"

"We'll see.", Mandy said with a smirk of her own. "But until the contest, I plan on enjoying the dance."

"Now you're talking!", Peter said. "I came here to have fun with my girlfriend. And that's what i plan to do.", he said as he and Cassidy went out onto the dance floor and began to dance.

"Shall we?", Angelo asked as he offered his hand to Mandy.

"Let's.", Mandy said as she accepted his hand.

Soon everyone was out on the dance floor having a great time dancing to the music. Soon it was time for the costume contest and all those entering lined up to show off their costumes in hopes of winning some prize money. Soon the contest began and the students were ready to go. They would walk on to the make-shift stage, strike a pose, and then walk off stage. The judges would go by the cheers of the crowd to decide who the top three winners would be. The cheering was measured by an audio device that would measure the pitch of the cheering. Soon it was Irma's turn to go in stage and she gt on stage and did a quick spin getting cheers from the crowd. Well the guys were whistling and hooting more than anything and Irma was loving it seeing as it made her a shoe in to be one of the finalist. After Irma, more students got on stage and showed off their costumes. Then came Mandy who got on stage and like most of the girls dressed as Wonder Woman, did the move where she clanged her armbands together getting cheers from the crowd. Soon all the contestants had their turn and the judges were ready to announce the finalist.

"Okay people! Thanks to you, we have our seven finalist!", one of the five judges said. "First finalist is... Andrew Hornby as Captain America!", he said as Andrew stepped onto the stage getting cheers from most of the girls there. "Next we have one Irma Lair as Wonder Woman!", he said as Irma got on stage and took a bow before standing next to Andrew. "Next up we have Uriah Dunn as Junkrat from Overwatch!", he said as Uriah got on stage getting cheers from the overwatch fans.

"Oh brother.", Irma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Next we have Will Vandom as Black Widow!", the judge said as Will got on stage and stood next to Uriah. "Next up we have Joel Wright as the Flash from Injustice!", he said as Joel got on stage. "Now let's give it up for another Wonder Woman! Mandy Anderson!", he said as Mandy got on the stage.

"Seriously?!", Irma asked.

"Lighten up, Lair! It just a contest.", Uriah said.

"Clam it, Dunn!", Irma said. "Before I clam it for you!"

"Like to see you try.", Uriah said with a smirk getting a glare from Irma.

"And finally we have one Luke Jones as Falcon!", the judge said as the person in question got on stage and spread his wings before standing next to Mandy. "These are your finalist, people! And with the cheers you just gave, we'll be going to pick your winners! We'll be back in bit.", he said as he and the other four judges left to tally up the numbers from the cheer meter.

'Time for me to do my thing!', Irma thought to herself as she snuck out of the lunch hall and followed the judges. 'Prize money, here I come!', she thought as she followed behind the judges carefully so not to get caught.

She didn't have to follow them for long seeing as they went into the nearest classroom to go over who got the highest cheers.

"Okay folks. Let's do this and do it fast.", one of the judges said. "Now here are the first votes our finalist got.", she said as she wrote down he number from the decibel meter on the chalkboard. "Now let's see what they got when they were announced as the finalist.", she said as another judge called them out.

'Time to change some minds.', Irma thought to herself as she got ready to use her mind manipulation powers on the judges.

"Really, Irma?", came Taranee's voice getting Irma's attention as she turned to see her fellow Guardians standing before her.

"What are you guys doing here?!", Irma asked before Will grabbed her and teleported away with her fellow Guardians.

Before Irma could say anything, she was standing behind the school where the Protectors of the Multiverse along with Cassidy, Elyon, Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn were waiting for them.

"What's the big idea, guys?!", Irma asked getting upset with her friends.

"You tell us.", Hay Lin said. "Using your powers to win a little contest?! Really Irma?!"

"Oh come on, guys! It's not like I'm trying to rob a bank or anything!", Irma said. "It's just a little contest. What's the harm in that?"

"Plenty!", came a familiar voice.

Irma turned to see Halinor walking out of the shadows and not looking to happy.

"Halinor?! You guys went and got Halinor?!", Irma asked getting mad. "Thanks a lot guys!"

"They did not come to me, Irma.", Halinor said. "I came to them."

"But why?", a surprised Irma asked.

"To stop you from going down a dangerous path, Irma.", Halinor said.

"Using my powers to win this contest will take me down a dangerous path?", Irma scoffed. "Yeah right!", she said with the wave of her hand.

"This is where it will start.", Halinor said. "You're thinking that it won't really hurt anybody seeing as it's a simple little contest. Next then you know, you may try to get a free meal or maybe something free from the store. But before you know it, you'll be using your powers to do things you normally wouldn't do."

"And then we may be the ones that will have to stop you.", Joel said. "Not something I want to do, Irma."

"Come on, guys!", Irma said. "It's just one little contest! How bad can it be?!"

"I guess it has come to this.", Halinor said. "When the Oracle came to me about this, I had hoped that I could talk you into not going through with your plans. But then the Oracle had contacted his sister, Zala, to help out and bring someone here, from their universe, to speak to you."

"And who may that be.", Irma asked getting annoyed.

Halinor stepped out of the way allowing someone to step out of the shadows. And boy was everyone surprised to see who it was.

"That would be me.", the person said as she stood before the young heroes as she gave Irma a stern look.

"WONDER WOMAN?!", everyone shouted as they stared in shock at the superhero.

"No way!", Cornelia said. "It... It can't be!"

"Of course it isn't!", Irma said. "No way is she real!"

"Yes she is.", Halinor said.

"Perhaps this will prove that I am real.", Wonder Woman said as she grabbed a metal pole and twisted it into a pretzel and then undid it making it straight again.

"Okay. I believe her.", Taranee said.

"Still not buying it!", Irma said.

"Then let me read her mind.", Elyon said. "If that's okay with you that is.", she said.

"Very well.", Wonder Woman said with a kind smile as Elyon walked up to her..

Focusing her mind, Elyon began to read the mind of Wonder Woman, aka Diana. It didn't take her long to see that she was the real deal as she cut the link and stepped back a bit.

"It's... It's her!", Elyon said. "This really is Wonder Woman!"

"But how?!", Matt asked.

"The multiverse is huge.", Martin said as he rubbed his chin thinking. "Who's to say that the DC Comic universe isn't real?"

"Wow! This is so spacious!", Hay Lin said getting excited. "Wonder Woman is actually here!"

"This is so cool!", Irma said as she stepped up to Wonder Woman. "It's a total honor to meet you!"

"I wish I could say the same thing.", Diana said. "What's this I hear about you using your powers to win a contest?"

"Oh that?! Don't worry about that!", Irma said with a wave of her hand. "It's no biggie. My friends here don't want me to use my mind manipulation powers to win a silly little costume contest."

"If it is so silly then why are you trying to win it?", Diana asked.

"Well you see, I kind of need the cash prize.", Irma said.

"That is no excuse!", Diana said as she gave Irma a stern look that made Irma pay attention to her. "If you are the hero I was told you were, then you should conduct yourself in a better way than you are now. And you have the nerve to dress as me, while trying to cheat?! You dare insult my good name like this?!", she asked before she grabbed Irma by her cape and pulled her up close while glaring at her. "If we were back on my home of Themyscira, you would of been stripped naked and made to walk around the island in shame until I felt that you had paid for your crime, child!", she snapped scaring Irma as the others watched not knowing what to do.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't think it was that big a deal!", Irma said scared of what might happen to her.

"Well it is!", Diana said as she let Irma go with a shove.

"What you do, also reflex on your fellow Guardians, Irma.", Halinor said. "You must think before you act, for one day you may do something that you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Learn to act with more honor, child.", Diana said. "It isn't easy, believe me. But when you have a great power, one must be responsible for their actions."

"I believe that it is time to return you home.", Halinor said as she opened a fold for Gardania. I shall see yo around my friends.", she said as she stepped through the fold.

"Remember what I said, Guardian.", Diana said to Irma with a kind smile before she looked at Mandy who was dressed more like she was. "Nicely done.", she said before walking through the fold before it closed.

"Wow!", Mandy said. "I am so not forgetting this night!"

"None of us will.", Joel said. "Right, Irma?"

"Huh?! Yeah. Right.", Irma said as she went over all that just happened. "Um... guys. I'm sorry about... you know."

"Yeah. We know.", Will said understanding how Irma was feeling. "I'm just glad that we were able to stop you from going through with it all."

"But who would of thought that the Oracle would ask his sister to bring Wonder Woman here to talk some sense into you?!", Cornelia asked. "Is he that afraid of any of us going bad?"

"I think that he wants to avoid any of you girls from becoming like Nerissa.", Cassidy said.

"Well when you put it like that...", Hay Lin said just as Cassidy's cell phone rang.

"It's Peter.", Cassidy said as she checked the text message. "He says that they are looking for Will, Irma, Mandy, and Joel so they can announce the winners!"

"Let's get going!", Mandy said as they headed back inside the school.

Once back inside, they headed for the lunch hall where the judges were waiting for them. Once there Will, Irma, Mandy, and Joel headed up on stage where the judges were ready to announce the winners.

"Okay kids, it's time to announce our winners!", a female judge said. "In third place, for $500, we have Uriah Dunn as Junkrat!"

"Sweet!", Uriah said as he accepted his trophy and check while getting cheers from the crowd. Yeah baby!", he said as stood where the other judges told him to stand.

"Now in second place, for $700, we have Mandy Anderson as Wonder Woman!", he said as Mandy accepted her trophy and check before standing with Uriah. And finally, in first place, for $1000 dollars, we have Luke Jones as Falcon.", he said as a very happy Luke accepted his trophy and check.

"You okay?", Joel asked Irma who he knew wanted to win."

"Yeah.", Irma said with a small smile. "After all that went down, I didn't deserve to win."

"Well see it like this. You got to meet Wonder Woman.", Will said. "How many people can say that besides us.", she said with a grin causing Irma to smile bit more.

"Now let's give it up for our other four finalist.", the judge said to which everyone applauded. "For they are not leaving empty handed! For they each get a check for $100 for being finalist!", he said as Will, Irma, Joel, and Andrew were handed checks.

"Works for me.", Irma said with a smile.

"See. Something good came out of all of this.", Joel said.

"In more ways than one.", Irma said with a smile that Joel returned as she remembered Diana's words.

 _"Learn to act with more honor, child. It isn't easy, believe me. But when you have a great power, one must be responsible for their actions."_

'I'll do my best to be the best Guardian I can be.', Irma thought to herself as she went back to partying with her friends. 'And I'll do it with honor.'

Watching what happened from his Viewing Pool, in the Fortress of Infinity, on Kandrakar was the Oracle who smiled as he made the image disappear.

"That is all that we ask, Irma.", the Oracle said with a smile glad that she has learned her lesson. "For that is all we can do in the end.", he said as he went to attend to other matters. "May you all have a fun Halloween."

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**_

 **A/N: Well folks, that's my Halloween story! It's been a while since I've done one. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
